Let The Sky Fall
by Robby Swan
Summary: "...Deixe o céu cair Quando desmoronar Estaremos de pé, orgulhosos E iremos encarar a tudo juntos..." - Skyfall - Adele. - Ele só precisava ter certeza que valia a pena lutar.


**_"This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the Earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again..."_**

Seu olhar tinha fogo, ódio, paixão e decisão. Estava pronto.

Seguia a passos firmes pelo corredor, fitou o relógio em seu pulso, ainda era cedo, porém apenas o suficiente para o que tem mente.

Sabia exatamente, onde encontrá-la. Aquela conversa era inadiável. Estava cansado de se esconder, daquela confusão.

Chegou à porta. Respirou fundo, então bateu, levemente, duas vezes.

Esperou, então, logo, viu a porta se abrir.

Deparou-se com o jovem de cabelos pretos.

- Oh, hey... Will, certo? – falou o rapaz.

- Hey, Zach. – foi tudo o que disse com um sorriso de canto de boca. – Estou procurando sua mãe.

O rapaz consentiu, então saiu caminhando para dentro da casa, deixando o advogado a espera.

**_"...For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away I'm stolen..."_**

Não demorou para que ele ouvisse os passos agitados de Alicia, então a viu chegar a porta. O coração pulando a boca, seu olhar era nervoso, ela o fitou surpreso. No entanto, a doçura não faltou quando pronunciou o nome dele, quase que sem ar.

- Will...

- Alicia. – o tom dele era firme, mas sem jamais abandonar a suavidade que tinha perto dela.

O advogado percebeu que a presença das "crianças" a deixaria desconcertada.

- Podemos conversar... A sós? – pediu ele.

Ela consentiu, estava agitada.

- Tudo bem, eu vou estar lá em baixo, no carro. Leve o tempo que precisar. – ele disse, simplesmente.

A advogada parecia confusa, mas ficou, profundamente agradecida pelo "espaço" que ele dera, então viu Gardner seguir para o elevador.

Suspirou.

A postura, o tom... Ela sabia que o que temia se aproximava.

**xxx**

Duas batidas no vidro.

Leves, ele destravou a porta e deixou que a morena entrasse, essa entrou e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. Respirou fundo.

- Então... – ela falou, voltando-se para fitá-lo, esse fitava o vidro da frente. – Will...?

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo mais, ele virou-se e a puxou pela nuca, roubando-lhe um sedento e intenso beijo.

Alicia correspondeu, sem luta, apenas um pouco de surpresa.

Após alguns instantes, eles separaram os lábios. As testas tocavam-se, Alicia abriu os olhos, observou os dele ainda fechados, seus lábios entreabertos. Ele ofegava, como ela.

- Will, nós não... – tentou.

- Não importa. – ele a cortou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e encarando-a. – Eu cansei disso. Cansei de esconder. Não importa o que vão dizer, se Peter vai cair em cima de mim ou a mídia. Só quero saber se está disposta a me aceitar na sua vida, na vida dos seus filhos... No seu coração, Alicia. É só isso que eu preciso saber. Se tiver isso, enfrento o céu e o inferno... Por nós.

**_"...Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall..."_**

A morena lagrimou. Não saberia colocar em palavras o que sentia.

- Will... – foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar.

O nome dele começava a parecer doce em sua boca.

Sentiu o coração apertar, quando ele se afastou, de repente. Ele estava agoniado, inquieto. Alicia começava a procurar o seu Will ali, seu Will sexy, gentil, cavalheiro. Olhou com mais cuidado e pôde vê-lo. Aquele menino apaixonado agora estava pronto para uma guerra. E ele partiria com unhas e dentes para cima de quem tentasse impedi-lo.

- Eu preciso saber se você vai estar comigo nessa briga. Saber se faz sentido brigar, se eu tenho uma razão pela qual lutar. – ele disse, voltando o seu olhar para o dela.

As lágrimas dela causaram dor e ainda mais agonia a ele, mas teria de controlar-se, já tinha ido longe demais para voltar atrás.

**_"...Where you go, I go  
What you see, I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand..."_**

- O que você disse? – ela engoliu um soluço e perguntou.

William a fitou, confuso.

- A segunda mensagem... Você mentiu para mim, não foi? Não foi sobre o Peter, foi sobre nós. – explicou a advogada.

Ele fitou o volante. Respirou fundo.

-... "Você quer saber o meu plano? Meu plano é amar você, okay?... Provavelmente, amei você desde Georgetown"... – os olhos castanhos dele buscaram os dela, esses pareciam surpresos.

Alicia esperava algo grande, mas não tanto assim.

- Achei que a melhor coisa a fazer era ficar calado, quando você não falou nada, achei que, simplesmente, havia acabado. Quando disse que não tinha recebido a mensagem... Eu via você com Peter, eu não podia estragar tudo. – confessou.

Aquele olhar de cachorro perdido se fez presente, expressando a sinceridade, um pouco de culpa, mas, ainda assim, era sincero.

Alicia não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, como reagir. Recorreu a sua última alternativa, a mais sincera.

Um beijo.

**_"...Let the sky fall (Let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (When it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (We will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall (Let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (When it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (We will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall_**

**_Let the sky fall_**

**_We will stand tall  
At skyfall..."_**

Eles afastaram-se.

- O que isso quer dizer? – ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que... Amo você.

- Você vem comigo?

- Para onde me levar.


End file.
